Sakura versus the world
by ccs-spirit
Summary: Sakura is a fifteen year old girl trying live life care free, but Meiling and Syaoran keep changing that. Meiling is a stuck up snob and Syaoran is a quiet scowling guy. Meiling wants Syaoran to herself, but what happens when Sakura steps into the picture


**Title: Sakura versus the world**  
  
**Summary:** Sakura is a fifteen year old girl trying live life care free, but Meiling and Syaoran keep changing that. Meiling is a stuck up snob and Syaoran is a quiet scowling guy. Meiling wants Syaoran to herself, but what happens when Sakura steps into the picture?  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Cardcaptor Sakura characters.  
  
**Chapter 1: I hate you  
**  
"Hi what's your name?" a girl asked Sakura politely. "Sakura Kinomoto. What's yours?" Sakura answered just as polite. "Meiling, remember that name now move cherry blossom kimono!" Meiling said rudely and shoved Sakura to the side. Sakura glared. "It's Kinomoto you bitch or are you deaf?" Sakura shot back.   
  
Meiling whirled around. "Say that again. I dare you." she said dangerously. "Sakura she's not worth your time." Tomoyo hissed. Sakura knew her best friend was right. "Hmph I thought so you wimp don't ever bother insulting me, because you know that you're just going to back off." Meiling stomped off leaving a very pissed Sakura fuming. "Who does that girl think she is? I didn't even do anything to her and she freaks out on me." Sakura sputtered.  
  
"You stood in her way while she was walking..." Tomoyo said scratching her head. "Tomoyo she's mental I bet she's mental." Sakura muttered. Though Sakura was only talking to her best friend one of Meiling's cronies overheard and they walked off to find Meiling. "Eh look it's time for class let's go." Sakura said angrily and walked to class. Tomoyo shrugged and followed her.  
  
**Lunch Time**  
  
"SHE SAID WHAT?!" Meiling screamed so that the whole world could hear. Meiling's friend frowned. "She called you mental!" she whispered. For a second Meiling seemed upset but then she smirked. Meiling's friend stared fearfully. "What are you thinking up?" Meiling smiled her evil smile and laughed. "You'll see you'll see. Just watch me." Meiling walked over to Sakura and Tomoyo's table carrying her disgusting cafeteria food behind her back.  
  
Sakura eyed Meiling suspiciously. "What do you want?" Sakura demanded to know. "Oh nothing. I just wanted to apologize for what happened earlier. I didn't mean to be so mean." Meiling said ALMOST sounding sorry. "Oh." Sakura sighed and looked away. 'This is my chance.' thought Meiling. She brought her cafteria food right on Sakura's head with a loud SPLAT. Sakura looked up angrily.  
  
"You are so dead." Sakura grabbed Tomoyo's half eaten desert and put it right on Meiling face. Meiling shrieked. "EWWW thisis disgusting!!" she squeaked. Tomoyo frowned. "That was such good desert." Tomoyo muttered. Sakura laughed doubling over the cafeteria food slipping off her head. "Oh I wonder if this will wash out." Sakura said picking at the food in her hair. "It stinks."  
  
"FOOD FIGHT!" someone yelled from across the cafeteria. Sakura looked and saw it was Eriol. He began throwing food at Meiling and Sakura and soon everyone joined in. "UGH ERIOL I AM NOT A FOOD FIGHT TARGET!" Meiling said before someone splattered pudding in her face. Sakura didn't seem to care; she was having a laughing fit watching Meiling. By the end of lunch Sakura and Meiling resembled nothing more then large disgusting bugs. Sakura was still laughing.  
  
"Ah that was so ahaa funny you haha should have seen hahahaha your FACE!" Sakura said laughing hard. "It's not funny Kimono you dumbass! I hate you!" Meiling shrieked. Sakura laughed some more. "Man you must have really bad hearing. It's Kin-o-mo-to! Come on say it with me!" Sakura laughed. Meiling glared at her. "You just wait, after I get cleaned up you're in for it!" she threatened menacingly. As she pushed the cafeteria doors open she saw none other then the principle.  
  
"Uh oh."  
  
Later On.  
  
"You had to clean the whole cafeteria with Meiling?" Tomoyo asked stunned. Sakura nodded. "Not until after that were we allowed to get cleaned up. It was so disgusting, yet so worth watching Meiling mop the floor." Sakura and Tomoyo erupted in fits of laughter. "But Sakura you should know that Meiling means what she says when she's threatening people." Tomoyo said gravely not laughing anymore.   
  
Sakura shrugged. "See if I care. Anyways let's go now. Aren't you having some start-of-the-school-year party thingy now?" she asked. "Yeah it's going to be so wild! I like invited the whole high school population!" Tomoyo said happily. Sakura gulped. 'Tomoyo doesn't know the meaning of wild.' thought Sakura sweat dropping.  
  
**ccs-spirit:** Ha Meiling and Sakura don't get along to well... 


End file.
